Too Late
by theoriginalmeathead
Summary: Oneshot. It's the 'biggest double wedding of the century' but even worse, Sokka is getting married. This is Toph's reaction. Tokka angst. Please R


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Too Late  
**_By The ORIGINAL Meathead_

Toph Beifong stood next to the altar, her dress shimmering against the many candles lit for the midnight wedding. It provided a stark, unknown contrast to her cold, weeping heart. She carefully shifted her (stubbornly) bare feet sending out vibrations so she could feel the 'double wedding of the century' more clearly. She was unsurprised to find that the first images she 'saw' were the two rapidly beating hearts across from her.

Aang and Sokka were restlessly awaiting their respective brides. Toph as the (reluctant) Maid of Honour had just finished her walk down the aisle; every head in the room was expectantly turned towards the doors Toph had just exited.

Katara entered on the arm of her father, Toph could hear the gasps and exclamations of beauty from the crowd. Toph didn't need sight to feel the wide grin on Katara's face as she locked eyes with Aang. Despite her happiness for the couple, Toph could not bring her breaking soul to smile.

Moments after Katara had reached the altar Suki began her own walk down the aisle, journeying alone after refusing to have someone replace her father after his death in the war. Again the exclamations of beauty flowed freely, and the feel of a glowing smile returned. Toph felt her heart shatter and tears come to her eyes as Suki and Sokka's hearts skipped a beat as they locked eyes.

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye but Toph refused to acknowledge it. Her best friend, the man she was in love with, was getting married to a woman she could not fault. This was her reality and no one she cared about could relate. All her friends were happily getting hitched to the one they loved.

But that wasn't what killed her the most. These people, the ones who knew her best in the world had failed to decipher the key aspect of Toph that explained her each and every action. She was in love with her best friend, and he was in love with someone else. Someone Toph could never compare to. She had perfect sight and was a non-bender just like him, her seriousness and wisdom melded perfectly with his sarcastic wit and their personalities didn't clash.

As the couples exchanged their vows, Toph let the tears fall. It was too late. Too late for her. Too late for him. Too late for a possibility of _them_. If only she had had the guts to tell him when she had to chance. If only…but now, it was too late.

Her body had become nothing but an empty shell; she was soulless and just when she didn't think it could hurt any more, the couples shared their first kisses as married people of the world. The crowd burst into applause, everybody seemed to be celebrating Toph's pain.

She needed to be able to move on, to move away. Toph turned and left, unable to stomach the pain any longer.

oOo

Sokka wandered around the reception hall, searching for any sign of his best friend. He had seen her slip away from the ceremony and hadn't seen hide or hair of her since. He wondered how anyone could have missed the look of intense sadness in her eyes and the tear-tracks that marked her otherwise flawless face.

_What does she have to be sad about? Everyone else is happy. Suki and I are finally together with relatively few scars, mostly thanks to Toph. Aang and Katara actually have an excuse to be intimate all the time now and all of my arguments hold no weight anymore._ He scowled. _I'm going to have to keep come up with some new comebacks._ He smirked. _Shouldn't be too hard for the sarcasm and ideas guy._

Sokka struggled to contain his frustration as yet another couple that he didn't know approached him to congratulate him. He smiled politely, answered some of their questions, asked if they knew where Toph was, put up with some derogatory comments they made about her sightlessness before scathingly defending her and storming away only to start the whole process all over again.

Sokka finally found Toph sitting on the ground outside, digging her toes into freshly churned earth and more than likely ruining her expensive (but exquisite) Maid of Honour dress.

"Come on Toph, it's time for you to make your Maid of Honour speech," he said standing in the threshold on the doorway.

"Did it ever occur to any of you knuckleheads that I didn't _want_ to be your stupid Maid of Honour?"

Sokka frowned. "Isn't that a bit harsh Toph?"

"No," was the sullen yet shaky reply.

"Toph…" he started but trailed off, "Are you crying?" he then asked in a surprised voice.

"No."

"I don't believe you. What could you possibly be crying about? Our family is actually becoming a family!"

"Oh, so I'm not a part of this family now? Don't forget meathead, _I_ didn't get hitched today."

Sokka took a couple of steps towards her. She responded by firmly burying her head in her arms.

"Toph, is this an insecurity thing? Man, I thought you were immune to womanly mood swings. I thought you were Toph Beifong, Greatest Earthbender of these Four Nations." When Toph didn't reply Sokka continued in a softer tone, "You're going to find someone someday Toph and they're going to be perfect…for you I mean," he added awkwardly.

Toph mumbled under her breath and Sokka gave a confused grunt.

"I _said_, what if I've already found him?" She paused. "And what if he's already taken?"

"Toph…I don't know what to say." He paused, mumbling under his breath, "Where's Katara when you need her?"

"You know what, never mind, I'm leaving," said Toph bitterly as she stood angrily and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Toph, wait," said Sokka in an exasperated but slightly confused voice, "I'm your best friend, you know you can share your problems with me." He paused. "As long as they're not womanly problems…it's not that time of the month is it?"

If the rock to his head was any clue, Sokka at least understood what Toph's problem wasn't.

Toph tried to desperately to stay in control of the silent tears threatening to streaming steadily down her face.

"It's too late Sokka, it's too late."

Sokka would never forget the image of his best friend walking away from him without backwards glance, steadily melding into the dark of the night, for it was the last time he ever saw her.

**The End.**

* * *

**Please R&R! All comments welcome. :-)**

**Sam**


End file.
